monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 12
Monster Jam World Finals 12 was held March 25-26, 2011 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This year would be quite different as the track was designed by the drivers themselves, in response to their complaints of the track last year. This new track design would be used with slight modifications for the next two World Finals. This would also be the first World Finals since 2004 without a water feature, but that did not stop Jim Koehler, who brought out a stretch limo with a hot tub as an alternative. Track Layout Center- Instead of car pads, the racing jumps were two dirt jumps built on the side of a step up ramp Left side- Bus dirt jump, a car pad plateau, and a container used as a backflip ramp Right side- Cross section step up jump, a car pad plateau, and another step up jump with two box vans added later Far side- A 3 jammer stack jump Near side- A jammer stack Lineup #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- Frank Krmel (racing only)/Lupe Soza (freestyle only) #Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw #Amsoil Shock Therapy- Jon Zimmer #Avenger- Jim Koehler #Backdraft- Jeremy Slifko (World Finals debut; only World Finals appearance) #Batman- Norman Miller (World Finals debut) #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten #Brutus- Chris Bergeron #Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell #El Toro Loco- Marc McDonald #Grave Digger 20 (racing only)/Grave Digger 24 (freestyle only) - Dennis Anderson #Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson #Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell #Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk #Madusa- Madusa #Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents #Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly #Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan #Nitro Circus- Cam McQueen #Spider-Man- Chad Tingler #Stone Crusher- Steve Sims #Superman- Chad Fortune #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Pablo Huffaker Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special candy apple red paint scheme for the World Finals. *Backdraft debuted the white body during the event Av.jpg 013 0.jpg World Finals Racing Round 1 Batman '''vs. Avenger '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Stone Crusher '''vs. Amsoil Shock Therapy (note, both trucks couldn't come back, so Mohawk Warrior returned for round 2) Brutus (crashes) vs. '''Air Force Afterburner Iron Man vs. Nitro Circus Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''vs. Backdraft Madusa vs. '''Spider Man Captain's Curse '''vs. Grave Digger the Legend Round 2 '''Grave Digger '''vs. Batman Superman vs. '''Bounty Hunter Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Mohawk Warrior TMNT '''vs. Air Force Afterburner '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Nitro Circus '''El Toro Loco '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder (crashes) Monster Mutt vs. '''Spider Man Maximum Destruction '''vs. Captain's Curse Round 3 Grave Digger vs. '''Bounty Hunter Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. El Toro Loco Spider Man vs. '''Maximum Destruction Semi Finals Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior Lucas Oil Crusader (crashes) vs. '''Maximum Destruction Championship Race Bounty Hunter vs. Maximum Destruction Freestyle #'Avenger- 32 (won the tiebreaker)' #Nitro Circus- 32 (completes first backflip in competition in Las Vegas) #Air Force Afterburner- 30 #Iron Man- 28 #Bounty Hunter- 28 #Mohawk Warrior- 28 #El Toro Loco- 27 #Lucas Oil Crusader- 27 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 25 #Stone Crusher- 24 #Madusa- 22 #Grave Digger- 21 #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- 20 #Superman- 19 #Amsoil Shock Therapy- 19 #Batman- 18 #Maximum Destruction- 16 #Brutus- 13 #Grave Digger the Legend- 13 #Backdraft- 11 #Captain's Curse- 10 #Monster Mutt- 9 #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 8 #Spider Man- 4 Encore Advance Auto Parts Grinder Encore Maximum Destruction Truck Crash Encore Son-Uva Digger Debut with backflip Other Awards *Stadium Wheelie – George Balhan - Mohawk Warrior - St. Louis *Rising Star – Darren Migues - Stone Crusher *Arena Wheelie – Chad Fortune - Superman - Louisville *Extreme Air – Adam Anderson - Grave Digger The Legend - Toronto *Sky High – Neil Elliott - Maxiumum Destruction - Houston #3 *Donut – Marc McDonald - El Toro Loco - Macon *Rookie – Bari Musawwir - El Toro Loco / Nick Owens - Iron Outlaw *Save – Lupe Soza - Advance Auto Pars Grinder - Philadelphia *Humanitarian – Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian/ Brandon Lambert - Maximum Destruction *Arena Freestyle – Adam Anderson - Grave Digger The Legend - Lexington *Sportsman – Jim Koehler *Crash Madness - Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - Arlington *Stadium Freestyle - Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger - Arnhem *UTI Technician - Jon Zimmer - Ams Oil Shock Therapy/ Mark Hanson - Advance Auto Parts Grinder *Wow Factor - Scott Buetow - Iron Man - Manchestor *Team - Monster Trucks LTD. (Sims) *Leadership – Scott Douglass Trivia *Dennis Anderson had to switch to Grave Digger 24 in freestyle due to a blown engine on Grave Digger 20 in racing. *The fastest qualifier is Dennis Anderson in Grave Digger. *This would be the only World Finals appearance of Backdraft as a competitor. *This is the last World Finals to have Stone Crusher flip over. *This is the only World Finals so far to have a competitor who came out first sit in the Hot Seat for the whole event, being Cam McQueen in Nitro Circus. *Cam also tied for the highest score to come out first in freestyle at the World Finals with a 32. *Many fans felt Cam Mcqueen and Nitro Circus should have won the freestyle competition. *This is the last World Finals to have US Air Force Afterburner compete. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Airborne Ranger *Airborne Ranger Too *Blue Thunder *Dragon's Breath *Eradicator *Equalizer *Extinguisher *Fatal Attraction *General Hazzard *Ground Pounder *Heart Breaker *Hot Tamale *Incinerator *Iron Outlaw *Kids Choice Awards 2011 *Martial Law *Maverik Monster Trakker *Michigan Ice Monster *Monster Mutt Rottweiler *Mopar Magic *Obsessed *Obsession *Pitbull *Play'n For Keeps *Razin Kane *Samson *Sheer Insanity *Shocker *Spike Unleashed *Stone Crusher Ride *Tasmanian Devil *Thumper *Time Flys *Titan *TNT *Wrecking Crew *XXX Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2011 events